Reunion
by microlm
Summary: It was that time of the year again for Kaoru and Kenji to go meet Kenshin. A supershort oneshot that I hope is sweet


A/N: And here's that supershort oneshot thingy. It's in a 'what if' scenario…you'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, Kenshin wouldn't have cut his hair in the end!

------------------------

It was bright sunny day. Warm weather, and signs of spring were everywhere, and young Kenji Himura was especially happy, skipping alongside his mother in a rather formal garb. They wore this just for the occasion of meeting their father, and in Kaoru's case, husband. It had been a long time since the last time they visited. Kenji always liked to visit his father; after all, he had been kind. Very kind according to his mother. There was only part that he did not enjoy. His mother always ended up teary-eyed afterwards, and he hated that. Mother always looked better smiling. But getting teary wasn't something that could be helped. Sometimes when mother looked at him, she would comment on how much he looked like him. It was true; even Uncle Yahiko said so. Kenji had his father's hair and build, only difference were the eyes (and lack of scars); they were his mother's.

Said eyes were currently looking around, trying to follow the little butterfly that fluttered about the air. "Uwah! Look mommy! Don't you wish you could go everywhere like that butterfly?" he said with all the innocence that only a young child could possess.

Kaoru merely smiled as she pulled Kenji back a little from the small hill's edge. "Don't go too far now! We don't want your clothes to be ruined!" Kenji meekly complied and stopped chasing the butterfly. "Now, where is your father?"

Kenji quickly took a few looks around, and then he tugged enthusiastically at his mother's robes. "Look! Look! I see him! I see him!" Kenji quickly released the clothe and ran over to show his mother where to go. "Hi daddy! I've been a really good boy lately so you don't have to worry! I really am! Just ask mommy. I haven't even pulled on Uncle Yahiko's hair for a whole 2 weeks!" he declared proudly. "And have you seen this year's cherry blossoms? Their absolutely beautiful! I'll go get you some…so you and mommy can have some _alone_ time." And with that, he ran off to a nearby cherry tree.

Kaoru chuckled under her breath. Her son was so lively! "Hey Kenshin. How have you been doing? I hope you're happy. Kenji really has been a good boy; he does listen if he wants too. I suppose I really shouldn't worry too much about you, you've always been able to take care of yourself….usually. Oh, and by the way, your sensei came by the other day, he said that he would visit you soon."

"ORO! No!" Kaoru turned just in time to see a disgruntled Kenji fall out of the cherry tree and pick up the flowers he dropped.

"Heh, did you know Kenshin? Oro is his favorite phrase. He did get use to you after all, eh?"

By now, Kenji was back. "Here daddy! They're the biggest ones I could find! I had to climb all the way to the top of the tree for some of them…and then I fell out. But you probably noticed that."

As Kenji continued to gabble away, Kaoru felt her throat tighten. She hated it like this. Tears stung the back of her eyes, already starting to stream down her cheek. "C-come on Kenji, w-we better g-go."

Her son pouted. "Okay, but only because you said so!" After brushing off some of the dirt specks from kneeling, he began to skip away.

Kaoru herself had turned away and taken a few steps, following her son's bright, red hair, as she herself was slightly disoriented by the tears threatening to completely overflow, when she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder. Warm…almost like a gentle hand. Quickly, she spun around, only to be greeted by nothing but the scene of row after row of stone. Including the one they had just left, engraved with the name Kenshin Himura. "Mommy? What is it?"

"N-nothing," Kaoru replied as she wiped away the remainder of her tears. Kenshin never liked to watch her cry, so why would he now? He was always watching, and tears from her was not something he wanted to see. In life it wasn't, and neither was it in death.

---------------------

Uhh…don't hurt me for making Kenshin dead! -hides from angry readers- But despite that, please click the little purple button and write a review while I go work on another story. Bye bye!


End file.
